Cold heart
by Specter-Eleo
Summary: Tala esta enamorado d kai pero este no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el porque su corazon no quiere amor prefiere soledad y silencio, descubre como todo cambiara al final…REVIEWS!


Eleoyasha: OHAYOU! 0 aquí estoy en mi 3er fic como notaran este es un yaoi y es el primero que escribo por asi decirlo espero que les guste !

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A:

Nicoyasha

Lia Kon Neia

Dengel Driger

Belldandy

Hilary

Danachan

Neon

Neko Jeanne

Saki Masefield

Nadryl

Lisha

Shadow

"NI LOS DERECHOS NI LOS IZQUIERDOS DE BEYBLADE ME PERTENCEN LE PERTENECEN AL TIPO PIRADITO DE LA CABEZA QUE SE LE OCURRIO INVENTAR UNA SERIE DE TROMPITOS QUE PELEAN ENTRE SI"

COLD HEART

Kai el joven Kai Hiwatari, si hablamos de aquel chico de cabello bicolor y mejillas tatuadas, sabemos que el es frio y muy malo pero hagamonos una pregunta ¿Qué tan duro puede llegar a ser?

Kai Hiwatari se encontraba en la abadia Valkob, lugar donde habia sido criado desde pequeño, en ese lugar fue donde convirtieron a nuestro pequeño Kai en lo que es ahora un chico frio y despiadado, ese dia practicaba beyblade en un lugar especial solo para el, su compañero de practica era Tala Ivanov

Nuestro amigo Kai desde que integro a ese lugar, bloqueo un sentimiento que desde entonces lo hacia pensar que lo volveria vulnerable con todos ese sentimiento es el amor

Cuando el campeonato mundial de beyblade termino, cada bladebreaker tomo un camino distinto, cada cual siguió su propio rumbo, pero Kai decidio ir a la abadia de vuelta por razones desconocidas

Luego de terminar de entrenar con Tala, Kai pudo notar que Ivanov estaba distante, estaba raro con el, fue entonces cuando kai se hizo esta pregunta: ¿Qué le pasa a Tala?

Oye, Ivanov ¿que te pasa?- Kai le pregunta al ver que Tala tenia la mirada baja

No, nada no te preocupes Kai

Bueno como quieras

Al pasar los dias Kai pudo notar a Tala muy distante, Kai se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el

_Senti deseos de mirar distante _

_Para lograr las metas que me parecian importantes_

_Pero con el solo hecho de pensar en ti _

_Todo mi cuerpo se detiene_

_Teniendo mas ganas de tu voz, de tu mirada, y de tu cuerpo entero_

_De tu sentir, de tu pasion_

_De tus labios, de tus manos_

_Por lo que me apasione de viajar distante_

_-_ "Kai no sabes cuanto te amo- Pensaba Tala- me siento distante hacia ti, por pensar que no me correspondes, pero mi meta a cumplir es llegar a tu corazon……siempre pienso en ti, cada dia, cada noche, en cualquier lugar, pero cuando estamos en nuestra habitación, mi cuerpo se detiene al verte alli, al verte conmigo junto a mi, tengo muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz susurrarme al oido: te amo, y que decir……..poder sentir tu cuerpo entero, tus labios besando todo mis er, tus manos tocarlas y sentirme acariciado por ellas, sentir………….tu pasion dentro de mi, comenze a sentirme distante contigo porque tengo miedo de que no me correspondas……."

Kai en ese momento vio a Tala en el pasillo, este se le acerco a Kai

Kai, vamos a hablar un momento- Le dijo Tala

¿Sobre?

Bueno sobre algo muy importante

Aja y que es

Bueno a mi……..

………

Me gustas mucho Kai…….

Pssssss………….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se reia malévolamente- Que ridiculo, quieres saber que pienso de eso

Que

TU SENTIMIENTO NI ME VA NI ME VIENE SOLO PIENSO QUE ERES SOLO OTRO POBRE IMBECIL QUE ME FASTIDIA CON SUS IDIOTECES……PSSSSSS…... ¿¿ENAMORADO DE MI? POR FAVOR MADURA QUIERES- Se detuvo un momento al ver que Tala derramaba unas lagrimas

_Lagrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razon…_

"No puede ser, que he hecho?"- Pensaba Kai

_Y ablandar hasta el mas difícil corazon _

_-_N…no me vas a engañar con esas lagrimas

No te trato d engañar solo te digo lo que pienso

_Transmitir ese sentimiento especial……persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival _

Con esas lagrimas no me vas a convencer, yo soy muy duro para eso

Como puedes ser tan duro con alguien que solo te trata de expresar sus sentimientos? Y que ademas es tu amigo?

_Al oir el lanto como un canto puede regresar tu destino puede igual modificar…_

Si, si lo soy recuerda que asi soy y nadie puede modificarme

Tal vez yo pueda intentarlo

_Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer…_

No, no puedes- Dijo firme, aunque en el fondo no queria actuar asi tenia que hacerlo, tala sollozo un poco mas

Podria intentar cambiarte…

NO NO PUEDES! DEJAME EN PAZ TUS SENTIMIENTOS NI ME VAN NI ME VIENEN NO MKE INTERESAN TUS SENTIMIENTOS O LO QUE SIENTAS HACIA MI O ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA! NO QUIERO AMAR Y MUCHO EMNOS A ALGUIEN COMO TU! NO ME INTERESAS YA?

Kai yo solo….

Que?

OLVIDALO MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI NO SON IMPORTANTES SON PURA BASURA!- Dijo y se fue corriendo

Tala……..! "No puede creer que haya podido perder el control de esa manera………y ahora que puedo hacer? Se supone que deberia olvidarme de esto pero no puedo …"

Mientras que con Tala…..

LO SABIA LO SABIA! ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE EL ME AMARA! – Lloraba aun mas

_EL amor es un sentimiento muy importante que todos debemos tener, el saber que alguien que te gusta no corresponda a tus sentimientos hace sentir muy mal te sientes destrozad por dentro como si tu corazon lo atravesara una bala y comienzas a pensar que todo es imposible_

TUVE QUE CREER QUE PODIA LLEGAR A SU CORAZON, SABIENDO LO DURO QUE ES EL! SOY UN IDIOTA, UN ESTUPIDO QUE CREE QUE TODO ES POSIBLE!

Siguió corriendo hasta un pasillo sin salida, ese era el lugar perfecto para ponerse a pensar

DEBI SER UN TONTO PARA CREER QUE PODIA CAMBIARLO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO NO!TUVE QUE DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO Y AHORA ESTOY MUY HERIDO POR DENTRO POR LO QUE ME RESPONDIO Y COMO ME TRATO ¿Por qué KAI TIENE QUE TENER UN CORAZON TAN FRIO?-Tala estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sus ojos color hielo denotaban tristeza y dolor y su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas.

Tala nunca habia amado, el pensar. El sentir que la persona que amaba le dijera eso le hizo comenzar a pensar que todo era imposible

_Oh……_

_Its impossible_

_Its impossible for me to love you_

_If you dont let me know what youre feeling_

_Its impossible for me give you what you need_

_If youre always hiding from me _

Fui un tonto al pensar que no era imposible amarte pero ya me di cuenta de que es imposible para mi amar a esa persona especial, porque me dijiste que mis sentimientos no te importaban en lo mas minimo, y ahora me siento destrozado por dentro por tratar de cambiar tu corazon, me siento hueco al pensar que no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos hacia mi….porque no puedes corresponder a lo que verdaderamente siento por ti, ahora me doy cuenta de que todo para mi es imposible amar, y sentirme amado

Mientras que con Kai

Kai corria tratando de seguir los pasos de Tala, siguió todos los caminos, tratando de encontrarlo hasta que siguió a donde le parecio que podia estar

Heri tu alma, tu corazon, todo tu ser, porque asi soy yo, pero hay una parte de mi ser que no puede parar de sufrir, siento demasiado admitir que perdi el control contigo, creo que la mejor manera seria disculparme, y ver si puedo reparar mis daños, pero como lo haria? Si yo siempre he sido frio y no me gusta demostrar mis emociones, tal vez deberia cambiar mi actitud hacia el- Siguió caminando

Kai llego a donde estaba tala, lo encontro sentado, apoyado en la pared de un camino sin salida, Kai se sintio un poco mal al ver lo que habia hecho, pero no se dio cuenta de que un ligero sonrojo le habia cubierto las mejillas al ver a Tala, pero se seguia sintiendo mal al verlo asi por lo que le hizo

"No sabia que podia llegar a hacer esto..hacerlo llorar, cuando el solo trataba de mostrarme sus sentimientos"- Pensaba kai- Tala………

Tala alzo la mirada, Kai pudo ver que esos ojos hielo que le estaban empezando a gustar estubieran tan tristes por su culpa

Que quieres? Venir a burlarte de mi? Vienes a hacerme sentir mas mal de lo que me siento?

No pienses eso Tala…….."Por favro no digas eso…."

Ah no? Entonces que quieres que piense después de lo que me dijiste

…….."Tengo que intentar arreglar esto-….."

No quiero que me grites de nuevo, me senti muy mal con eso que me hiciste…….

Bueno yo……..solo queria decirte que……………

Que……………….?

Siento mucho el haberte tratado de esa manera …….-Kai baja la mirada , luego sin previo aviso abraza a Tala

Kai……..-Tala estaba sonrojado

Prometo no volver a hacerte sentir mal nunca mas……..-continua abrazandolo de verdad

En serio……?

Si

Eso espero.-se separa de kai y se levanta- me tengo que ir

Espera no me dejaste terminar

Que te falto decirme?

Bueno yo………-Kai vuelve a bajar la mirada….Tala noto que Kai se habia sonrojado- yo tambien te amo

………

Kai apoyo a Tala en la pared y acerco su rostro hacia el de el, Tala miraba sorprendido a Kai porque nunca lo habia visto actuar asi, kai retiro de manera suave los mechones de Tala de su rostro, colocando sus manos en el suave rostro de Tala y hundio sus labios en los de el, uniendolos en un suave beso, Tala estaba sorprendido, el soñaba con ese momento mas nunca lo creyo posible, el beso era tierno muy dulce……

Tala…….-Kai lo abrazaba- ves cuanto te amo?

Si …………-Tala se aferra mas al pecho de Kai

Tala……..te amo…….-Lo vuelve a besar

Yo tambien te amo y te amare por siempre……..

Fin……..

Eleoyasha: Espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviews pliz!bye!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

APRIETA EL BOTONCITO QUE DICE GO!


End file.
